Field of the Invention
The inventions disclosed herein relate to an integrated process and system for converting crude oil to petrochemicals and fuel products.
Description of Related Art
The lower olefins (i.e., ethylene, propylene, butylene and butadiene) and aromatics (i.e., benzene, toluene and xylene) are basic intermediates which are widely used in the petrochemical and chemical industries. Thermal cracking, or steam pyrolysis, is a major type of process for forming these materials, typically in the presence of steam, and in the absence of oxygen. Typical feedstocks for steam pyrolysis can include petroleum gases, such as ethane, and distillates such as naphtha, kerosene and gas oil. The availability of these feedstocks is usually limited and requires costly and energy-intensive process steps in a crude oil refinery.
A very significant portion of ethylene production relies on naphtha as the feedstock. However, heavy naphtha has a lower paraffin and higher aromatics content than light naphtha, making it less suitable as feedstock in the production of ethylene without upgrading. Heavy naphtha can vary in the amount of total paraffins and aromatics based on its source. Paraffins content can range between about 27-70%, naphthenes content can range between about 15-60%, and the aromatics content can range between about 10-36% (volume basis).
Many chemicals producers are limited by the supply and quality of feed from nearby refiners due to reliance on oil refinery by-products as feed. Chemicals producers are also limited by the high cost of oil refining and its associated fuels markets, which may negatively influence the economic value of refinery sourced feeds. Higher global fuel efficiency standards for automobiles and trucks will reduce fuels demand and narrow refinery margins, and may complicate the economics of fuels and chemicals supply and/or markets.
A need remains in the art for improved processes for converting crude oil to basic chemical intermediates such as lower olefins and aromatics. In addition, a need remains in the art for new approaches that offer higher value chemical production opportunities with greater leverage on economies of scale.